


Board of Directors

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 1. Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Board of Directors

Y/N shakes her head, “No.”  
“You don’t have a choice.” Her father tells her, standing to his full height. The light from the fireplace behind him, making him more intimidating.  
“I’ll run away.” She threatens, mind scrambling on what to do.  
He leans down, his voice quiet so her mother can’t hear. “And I’ll have you back here in less than a week, tied down to your own bed so you won’t be able to leave.”  
She stumbles back at his words. They shouldn’t shock her, her father had never been a kind man. To hear him say that, though… She shuddered at the idea. “What do I get out of it?”  
He laughs, “What more could you want? You’d be a wife, never have to work or worry about anything other than making sure to give him at least one son.”  
Y/N flinches, “Kids?”  
“What? You thought it would just be a marriage? Of course you would have to give him kids.”

For the first time since she had been called into the room, she looks at her mother, only to see her already looking at her with a blank expression. No emotions showing even in her eyes. She wants to plead with her mother, who had always been kinder, but seeing her now, she can see it would get her nowhere.

She looks to her father again, holding her head high. “Fine.” She says through clenched teeth, before turning to stalk out of the room.  
“Before I inform them, break up with that boyfriend of yours. We don’t need a scandal.” His words, make Y/N freeze, before she moves again, passing the stairs that would take her to her room and going out the front door.

Getting to Pete’s place, she doesn’t even get to knock before he opens the door and pulls her in. “What happened?” He asks, having been waiting for her.  
“We have to break up.” Her voice is quiet, tears spilling as she says it.  
Pete steps away from her, confused. “What?”  
She looks at him, not bothering to hide the tears that are falling. “We have to break up.” She repeats. “The board of directors has decided they refuse to let a woman run the company, so the only way it can stay in the family is if I marry one of their sons.” She tells him, in a shortened version of what her father had told her.  
“And the company is more important than us?” He asks, voice filled with hurt as he takes another step away from her.  
She shakes her head, “No, of course not. I said no. I don’t want to. I don’t care about the company, but I was told that if I even try to run away I will be brought back in less than a week and tied to my own bed.” She repeats the threat her father had given. Y/N wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. “I don’t want to marry whoever I’ll have to marry. I don’t want to break up with you.”  
He holds her tight, grip leaving bruises as he thinks of losing her. “Then marry me.” The words slip into the air.  
Y/N’s heart stops at the words, “Pete…”  
“No, just listen. I love you, you love me. We’ve been together for over a year, and I know we are both young. You more so than me, but I wanted to marry you before this. And this is a solution. They can’t force you to divorce me.” As he speaks, they pull away from each other.  
“I’ve always wanted to get married in Vegas.” She tells him after a moment.  
Pete laughs, “We’ll have to get a witness.”  
“Colson is performing there tomorrow, we get on the next plane and we could get there in time.” She says, remembering the post she saw earlier.  
“I’ll book the tickets, you pack?”  
She nods, accepting the kiss he presses to her lips. “Deal.”


End file.
